Esparcimiento
by Hibari Lu
Summary: —Vamos, hijo, diviértete —fue el corto y algo bobo comentario de su padre—. Aquí hay mucha comida gratis, mucho que ver y un montón de mujeres hermosas —inquirió el hombre con una sonrisa. *A/U. Ranma X Akane* .:Para Bany:.


•**Summary**: —Vamos, hijo, diviértete —fue el corto y algo bobo comentario de su padre—. Aquí hay mucha comida gratis, mucho que ver y un montón de mujeres hermosas —inquirió el hombre con una sonrisa. *A/U. Ranma X Akane*

•**Description**: Romance/General. Viñeta.

•**Warning**: Final muy abierto.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Ranma pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

•**Pairing**: Mención de Ranma X Akane.

•**By**: Luisee, totalmente de Luisee XD

•**To**: Para Bany-chan :3

•**N/A**: Hola, dejo esta cosa rara y me retiro~

* * *

><p><strong>(`•.¸*†~ (`•.¸( Esparcimiento )¸.•´)~†*¸.•´)<strong>

* * *

><p>—Mierda —suspiró.<p>

El bullicio de las personas en el salón era molesto. Muy molesto. Ranma tan sólo se quedaba quieto, esperando que la celebración de fin de año acabara. Soltó un suspiró nuevamente. Cada año era lo mismo; una tonta fiesta llena de ancianos y mujeres con aspecto extraño. Sólo iba a acabarse un año, Ranma no lograba ver la razón de tanto escándalo.

—Vamos, hijo, diviértete —fue el corto y algo bobo comentario de su padre—. Aquí hay mucha comida gratis, mucho que ver y un montón de mujeres hermosas —inquirió el hombre con una sonrisa.

La razón por la que Ranma estaba tan molesto era que ese día conocería a su prometida, la señorita Akane Tendo, la hija menor de un gran amigo de su padre sería su futura esposa y eso realmente hacia enojar a Ranma. ¿Cómo alguien osaba decidir el futuro de otro?

—Como si eso me importara.

Genma negó con la cabeza, su hijo no tenía remedio. Nada, ni las celebraciones, reuniones familiares o algún evento por el estilo lograban hacerlo menos huraño. Menos conocer a la mujer de su vida.

—Voy al jardín —murmuró torciendo los labios de manera infantil—. Nos vemos al rato, cuando esto acabe.

Se refería a la reunión del amigo de su padre… ¡De alguien más! No suya. El muchacho empezó a caminar, llenándose la cabeza de pensamientos sobre su odio hacia las personas estiradas y engreídas con las que a su padre le gustaba entablar conversaciones aburridas o amistades de conveniencia.

Su mente se hundió tanto de los pensamientos, que no miró por donde caminaba, su cuerpo masculino terminó chocando con alguien, sólo sintió algo mojarle la chaqueta, se sintió molesto, ya suficientes problemas tenía como para que cualquier idiota vinera a bañarlo de champaña.

—¡Bestia, me tiraste toda la champaña encima! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas —la voz se le fue de forma acompasada y lenta—… grandísi… mo… tonto…

Había prorrumpido con fuerza, provocando que las personas de alrededor lo vieron con desapruebo, nada que con una mirada fulminante no se pueda arreglar.

Sus ojos se quedaron mirando al _grandísimo tonto_ que no era precisamente un hombre. Era una chica. Una chica… algo bonita, para ser franco. Una chica con una copa en la mano, la persona con que había chocado era mujer; Ranma alcanzó a ver unos hermosos ojos azules brillantes por la furia, ella llevaba su cabello largo azulado recogido de manera femenina y elegante con un moño amarillo, aquellas mejillas rojas hicieron que el muchacho también se sonrojará.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y habló con autoridad y fuerza:

—Pero qué grosero, si tú fuiste quien estaba distraído —la chica puso sus manos en su cadera, mirándolo con reproche—. Ofréceme una disculpa.

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir, molestó pero algo embobado—. ¿Por qué lo haría, niña torpe?

Ante eso la chica rechinó los dientes, alzando la copa y vertido el poco contenido que quedaba en ella sobre la cabeza de Ranma, humedeciendo su cabello negro. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, no te atrevas a llamarme _niña_ otra vez. ¡Irrespetuoso!

Akane lo empujó con fuerza sobrehumana, provocando que cayera estrepitosamente al reluciente piso. Ella se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, perdiéndose entre la gente. Ranma aún estaba algo pasmado, cuando regresó en sí, parpadeó repetidas veces, mirando la dirección por donde se había ida la chica.

—¿Akane… T-T-Tendo? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Y pensar que así sería el inicio de una larga y extraña historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>(`•.¸*†~ (`•.¸( Fin )¸.•´)~†*¸.•´)<strong>

* * *

><p>•<strong>NA: **Gracias por leer… ¿Comentarios?


End file.
